Sentimientos
by skycru
Summary: Si le dirían que su vida pegaría un giro tan drástico como aquel, tal vez se hubiese reído. Ese moreno llego sólo para subirla a una montaña rusa de emociones en la cuál terminaría con todo de cabeza, hasta su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Bien. ¡Hola! Creo que no hace falta aclarar que soy nueva en esto y estuve pensando mucho tiempo en si publicar dicho fic ya que hacerlo trae muchas responsabilidades pero en fin creo que podre y más si es bien recibido! En fin espero les guste aunque solo es el prologo mañana o mas tarde publicaré el primer capitulo. Saludos.

°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°°•°°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°°••°•°•°••°•°•°

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto creador y dueño de ellos, la historia al contrario es mía.**_

 **SENTIMIENTOS.**

Prologo.

Hinata Hyuga nunca había estado contenta con su apariencia física ni su carácter tímido e introvertido que siempre salía a flote ante cualquier situación y ni hablar de sus repetidos tartamudeos cuando pasaba vergüenza, chocando sus dedos en un intento desesperado por no estar en dichas situaciones o simplemente querer que la tierra se la tragase. Aún así aprendió a valorarse y ser distinta sobre los demás, no dejarse llevar por los comentarios ni la mala fama.

Si, tenia sobre peso, llevaba brackets, anteojos y su fiel trenza que la acompañaba donde sea. Le había costado mucho trabajo adaptarse a si misma y aceptar su imagen física pero lo había logrado y el costo fueron 6 años de soportar burlas, comentarios con mala intención, maltratos y marginamiento. Pero que va, siempre se centró en sus estudios porque debía ser por lo menos perfecta en calificaciones ya que su madre siempre le echaba en cara por no haber nacido con una figura esbelta ni rasgos bonitos tampoco vestir a la moda ni conocer sobre las tendencias del momento.

Pero todo cambio aquel día que cierto moreno se cruzo en su camino para hacerle ver que podría tener felicidad y estar en las nubes, aunque como dicen la felicidad es efímera y en cuanto menos lo esperas te baja de un cachetazo a la realidad; el duro suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien gracias por el apoyo de las chicas que comentaron y por el aliento! Ya siento que las quiero D: en fin las dejo leer! Nos leemos mas abajo.

 **© Los personajes son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para la historia que sí es mía.**

 **~ Capitulo 1**

Sentimientos.

Caminaba apresuradamente por toda su habitación buscando el bendito zapato para completar su uniforme, su día ya había comenzado mal en cuanto notó que su madre le había levantado de un grito que bajara a desayunar. Suspiró cansada y repitiéndose lo mismo durante seis años consecutivos, se miro al espejo analizando la imagen que éste le devolvía.

— Después de todo es mi ultimo año, no puedo ni debo aflojar - musitó para si misma alisando su falda escolar y colocándose el zapato faltante.

Al bajar las escaleras pudo notar a su padre sentado con su Smartphone en sus manos prestándole la mínima atención a su madre que hablaba animadamente por no decir densamente, sobre el viaje que próximamente ambos tendrían y que por supuesto ella había quedado fuera. Se sentó en su lugar y tomó tres tostadas y comenzó con colocarles algún tipo de acompañamiento, terminando su segunda tostada pensó en levantarse cuando su madre se volvió hacia ella mirándola con repulsión.

— Imagino que no pensaras comer esa tostada ¿verdad? Porque querida ya deberías bajarle a las comidas o te pondrás más gorda de lo que ya estás. - al ver que su padre elevaba la mirada enojada hacia su madre la mujer compuso una amorosa sonrisa fingida. - Oh nena solo son unos pequeños consejitos de mamá, vamos recoge tus cosas que se te hará tarde.

La chica Hyuga asintió de mala manera tomando su bolso y en su carrera por salir hacia el exterior escucho la voz de Hiashi Hyuga.

— Hinata llévate al chofer no lo necesitaremos por hoy.

— Gracias padre. - Giró medianamente su cuerpo para tomar la perilla y salir de su casa.

Llevaba ya diez minutos sentada en el bmw de su familia, sin darse cuenta comenzó a replantearse muchas cosas una de ellas la relación que tenia con su madre y lo rota que estaba su familia desde que pasó lo de su querida hermana Hanabi, sus padres se habían distanciado demasiado y la relación que ya de por si era rara paso a ser fría.

—Un matrimonio sin amor. - concluyó para si misma. Y ni hablar de ella y su madre, su relación y lazos ya era caso perdido. Pensó mirando por la ventanilla polarizada del auto, viendo como los estudiantes caminaban charlando entre ellos, otros corrían apurados, algunos desconectados del mundo con sus auriculares.

Ese día en especial hacía bastante frío para estar en una época del año como lo es la primavera, los arboles rebosaban de verde en su esplendor agitándose con la ligera brisa que se percibía.

Cuando diviso el colosal instituto "Konoha" al llegar bajó del automóvil tirando con nerviosismo de su falda y sosteniendo fuertemente de la correa de su mochila. Entro caminando distraída y absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que chocó con algo, mejor dicho alguien, una singular castaña de ojos color marrones que desprendían bondad y alegría, su cabello recogido en dos chonguitos adorables.

— Hey Hinata! - saludó la joven castaña.

— H-hola Tenten-san - logró pronunciar la Hyuga apretando la manga de su suéter.

— Por kami chica! Somos amigas te he dicho que sin honoríficos habíamos quedado así.- dijo guiñando un ojo sonriente.

— L-lo siento Tenten lo había ol-lvidado. - continuó la morena apresurando su andar ya que seguramente llegaría tarde.

— Ne Hinata-chan llegaremos otra vez tarde? Aunque hoy fue tiempo récord, a que si. - casi corriendo ambas llegaron a su pasillo correspondiente y se separaron con un asentimiento para entrar cada una a su aula.

La joven soltó el aire contenido cuando sus pompis tocaron el gélido asiento del pupitre echando un vistazo a su alrededor, el aula ya estaba bastante llena y ya se encontraba dividida en grupos, como siempre ella se quedaría ahí en su asiento pretendiendo no ser notada aunque lo que realmente deseaba era todo lo contrario.

Las clases habían comenzado normales con Kakashi como su sensei y tutor del curso, llevaba media hora dibujando garabatos en su libreta hasta que un fuerte portazo la saco de su trance, pestaño extrañada y levanto su mirada. Justo en diagonal a dónde ella se encontraba, estaban parados Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke ambos con su uniforme un poco desarreglado, el Uzumaki con su típica cara de pícaro y niño bonito se disculpo y paso riéndose secretamente por al lado suyo hacia el final de la fila, por su lado el Uchiha con su perfectamente uniforme aunque un poco desarreglado como el de su joven amigo solamente entrego su ficha y la del chico oji celeste para que constataran su falta por llegar tarde y caminó en la misma dirección que el rubio, Hinata sintió un cosquilleo horroroso que la quemaba de punta a punta cuando sus ojos chocaron, aunque obviamente fue por un segundo ya que la chica los aparto al instante avergonzada.

El timbre al fin había sonado dando por finalizadas las horas que tenían con Kakashi comenzando el periodo de descanso para almorzar, la Hyuga tomó apresurada sus cosas y pretendiendo salir de ese lugar que comenzaba a asfixiarla no notó que por su mismo camino venía un moreno despreocupado provocando el inevitable choque.

Apenas proceso lo que había ocurrido busco con desesperación a la persona con la que había chocado casi desmayándose en el intento al ver a Sasuke Uchiha mirándola con odio por haber tirado sus libros al suelo.

— Y-yo l-lo si-siento f-fue mi c-culpa U-uchiha-san. - logró decir luego de unos segundos. Al ver que el ojinegro levantaba sus libros y pasaba a su lado respiró.

— Estúpida niña. - Susurro para sí mismo el joven, al escuchar eso Hinata se petrificó ahí mismo y deseo gritarle a los cuatro vientos que él también había tenido parte de la culpa pero por su naturaleza tímida calló.

Luego del vergonzoso encuentro que tuvo con el moreno se andaba con cuidado hasta de no tropezar ni con una hormiga, suspiró era tan tonta se dijo, continuó por su camino hasta llegar a la cafetería, había quedado con Kiba y Shino de verse ahí luego de sus clases, buscó una mesa disponible y la encontró cerca de las maquinas expendedoras, cuando puso un pie en dicho lugar una singular pelirrosa frenó su acción.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Hina-baka? - pronunció con sus labios rosados llenos de gloss y su voz irritante que la Hyuga reconoció al instante, Sakura Haruno. Una hermosa joven que cursaba con su amiga Tenten, Sakura era conocida por ser toda una rompe corazones y por sus excelentes notas aunque mas por el irritante y fuerte carácter que la joven tenia desde que recordaba, el amor imposible de Uzumaki Naruto, la eterna enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke aunque para ella era su pesadilla. La pelirrosa la había molestado toda su vida desde que tenia memoria por su físico y personalidad extraña.

Rápidamente quiso abandonar el dicho lugar para buscar otro donde comer. Pero la de ojos color jade se lo impidió.

— Vaya hina-baka que malos modales tienes no saludas? - mencionó con maldad la joven.

— E-eh y-yo ya m-me ib-ba S-sakura-san, lo siento. - continuo tratando de caminar pero la Haruno le cerro el paso.

—Veamos estas más gorda que el año pasado es un gran avance no? Así con mas razón podre llamarte cerda.- pronunció con maldad la joven volteándose para seguir su camino. — aunque creo que a este paso te llamare orca, va mas contigo.- sonrió dando media vuelta yéndose con su grupo de amigos riendo.

Hinata se encontraba agitada por el momento pasado pero estaba acostumbrada, _\- nada que no pueda superar pens_ ó y prosiguió a tomar asiento y esperar a sus amigos, sería un día muy largo.

Pronto sus amigos se unieron para almorzar con ella y conversando de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido la hora se les paso rápido para continuar con sus actividades correspondientes.

Hinata continuaba anotando los ejercicios que su sensei copiaba en la pizarra mientras pensaba, toda su vida había sido así, simple sin que nadie la notara o que la voltearan a ver la verdad es que no le disgustaba pero comenzaba a aburrirse de su vida necesitaba algo pero no sabia el qué. Aunque pensándolo bien estaba feliz así con su familia y pondría todo de si misma para que la relación entre su madre y ella mejorara o por lo menos no se deteriorara mas de lo que ya lo estaba, a pesar de todo también tenía a Kiba y Shino con ella que la apoyaban constantemente y aun que Kiba no siempre estaba de acuerdo en sus decisiones terminaba por ceder, luego estaba su encontronazo con Sakura, siempre había sido así o al menos desde que ella comenzó a tener sobrepeso la realidad es que ella y Sakura eran muy buenas amigas anteriormente y no sabría explicar el porqué de su separación pero en fin, — _Son cosas que pasan_.- se dijo a si misma.

—Bien alumnos vayan entregando sus ejercicios que me los llevare para corregir y ponerles nota, esto cuenta como trabajo en clases. – pronunció el sensei de dicha materia.

— _Oh no todavía no termine ni la mitad y Asuma-sensei les pondrá nota_. – la peli azul se apresuro a terminar sus tareas y entregarlas.

—Nee Teme que haces mirando tanto a Hinata-chan? - preguntó juguetón el rubio a su compañero de banco moviendo sus cejas provocadoramente.

—Hoy se le tiro encima a Hyuga-san. – continuó un joven desde atrás. – Aunque ella parecía irritada luego o eso leí en libros. – el chico pálido se volvió hacia su asiento y seguir con su tarea.

—¿Eres idiota Naruto? Ya no se ni para qué lo pregunto la respuesta es obvia. - mencionó rodando los ojos el moreno, también al imbécil que tenía por compañero, su estúpido amigo no había un maldito día que no dijera idioteces y el otro idiota no lo secundara, no entendía como llegaron a tener algún tipo de amistad. – Yo y la Hyuga? Hmp ni que estuviera loco y ciego.- susurró observando como la peli azul se paraba de su asiento y entregaba los ejercicios pedidos antes de tiempo. Al menos tiene cerebro – pensó para si mismo.

•

•

•

El grupo del Uzumaki se encontraba en el último receso arreglando los detalles de su reunión que tendría lugar hoy en la noche, siempre hacían ese tipo de reuniones una vez al mes donde solo se juntaban los amigos cercanos del rubio y que a decir verdad siempre traía consecuencias dicha fiesta.

—Bien Naruto entones tú te encargas del alcohol junto con Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru y Choji de la pizza, yo limpiaré tu departamento ya que me toca este mes y ¿ustedes? – pronunció la oji jade mirando Kiba y Sai.

—Pues yo llevare mi presencia divina. - comentó el Inuzuka recibiendo un golpe por parte de una rubia curvilínea que tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Kiba no seas idiota que a nadie le interesa tu divina presencia, tu nos ayudaras a Sakura y a mi con la limpieza, todos aquí sabemos que ella sola no podrá y mas ¡con lo desordenado y sucio que es este!- Grito mirando hacia el rubio que comía su preciado ramen.

—Pero qué dices Ino-chan si mi apartamento siempre esta limpito.

—Mira Ino será de todo menos una mentirosa que yo la última vez que tuve que asearlo se me prendió algo de la pierna.- dijo conteniendo la risa Choji.

—Ya bueno, entendi, oh se me olvidaba decirles que vendrá Gaara y no creo pero solo por si las moscas traten de no buscar pelea. – miro brevemente al Uchiha e Inuzuka. – pero creo que traerá a algunos de Suna y no quiero líos en mi casa.- pronunció serio y con mirada amenazadora. - ¡En fin solo eso dattebayo!

—Bueno tenemos todo listo, nos vemos en la noche mis clases se terminaron, hoy no tengo talleres. – continuó la rubia caminando hacia la salida del patio de comidas.

—Si yo tampoco las tengo así que Choji ¿vienes conmigo? Mi madre hizo buñuelos y me dijo que te pasaras por casa. - tomando su mochila se levanto junto a su amigo y se fueron. — ¿Ustedes tienen clases?- hablo Kiba que había estado callado por el momento.

—Ehm yo si pero me pienso saltar taller de informáticas necesito ir al centro comercial por algunas prendas, nos vemos!- pronto solo quedaban los chicos al ver como la delgada pelirrosa abandonaba el patio.

Las clases continuaban normales siendo ya las 14:26 pm. Normalmente para la Hyuga los días eran llevaderos pero hoy especialmente se estaba tardando en concluir, caminaba por los pasillos hacia la receptoría en busca de sus nuevos horarios cuando a lo lejos vio como un grupo de tres jóvenes venían riendo bueno solamente dos ya que el tercero parecía pensativo, al acercarse dicho grupo Hinata notó que era su amigo Kiba junto con el moreno y el rubio. Al notarla Kiba se apresuro hacia ella y la tomo de un brazo.

—¡Hina! Heey desde el almuerzo no nos vemos, ¿harás algo hoy en la noche? – comento el joven de tatuajes en el rostro.

—Oh si, tengo reunión familiar y uhm ya sabes t-terminan un poco t-tarde. – pronunció dirigiendo la mirada hacia los otros dos chicos que al parecer peleaban entre ellos.

—Ah bueno entonces ¡nos vemos mañana! Nosotros ya nos vamos así que hm pues ¡adiós!- el chico se alejó junto con sus amigos y siguieron su camino.

Al volver a retomar su caminata Sasuke volteo los ojos hacia Kiba de una manera odiosa.

—Y tú qué Uchiha.- continuo caminando esperando el reclamo del moreno que nunca llegó, giró y se encontró con esa mirada que tanto odiaba, oh si, ¡la odiaba!- Hm el idiota piensa que le tengo miedo. — ¿Hablaras o seguirás intentando matarme con tu mirada?

—Eres un imbécil Inuzuka, ¿quién te crees para invitar a cualquiera?- reanudando la caminata el Uchiha prosiguió molesto.- Aparte a esa Hyuga nadie la querrá con nosotros Sakura explotara de histeria y además.- sonrió con maldad de medio lado.- se comerá todas las pizzas si viene. – comenzó a caminar delante de ellos con las manos en su bolsillo.

—Este idiota lo que busca es cabrearme y lo esta logrando.- soltó entre dientes el castaño.

—Ya Kiba, sabes como es Sasuke solo ignóralo, ¡tratemos de pasarla bien hoy en la noche!- rascó su cabello rubio alborotándolo.- además es nuestro ultimo año deberíamos terminarlo en paz dattebayo.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron charlando e ignorando el hecho que dicha chica de chonguitos había escuchado toda la conversación preocupándose por su amiga, no debían tratarla así, se dijo a si misma siguiendo su camino.

Hinata una vez conseguido su horario se dispuso a ir por sus cosas al salón e irse ya no tenía mas talleres por hoy _, al fin_. – se dijo mentalmente su día había terminado escolarmente.

Salió del establecimiento esperando a su chofer para irse y arreglarse para la cena en la noche, esperaba solo pasara todo rápido e irse a su cama a descansar, su día había sido agotador aunque la Hyuga no se imaginaba que próximamente se vería involucrada en una montaña rusa de emociones en la cuál viviría como nunca antes aunque eso le costara su corazón.

•

•

•

•

Los jóvenes iban llegando de a poco al apartamento del rubio, cada uno traía algo en mano para compartir la mayoría alcohol. Ya era pasada la medianoche y el trap sonaba fuerte llenando el ambiente haciéndolo mas llevadero y acorde a el, una pelirrosa se paseaba de un lugar a otro con su vodka en mano vigilando que todo estuviera en su lugar, luego de eso prosiguió a tomar unos pequeños vasos para hacer el famoso juego "Yo nunca".

La puerta se abría dándole paso a un joven pelirrojo, una rubia y un ridículo que así clasificó la oji jade al chico de extraños dibujos que yacían en su cara.

—¡Gaara viejo! Al fin viniste, te estábamos esperando, ven a dejar todo eso y a divertirnos. – el rubio caminaba apresurando al pelirrojo y sus acompañantes hacia la cocina.- Dime Gaara que nos trajiste para deleitarnos esta vez.- en modo juguetón Naruto abrió la heladera para sacar tres latitas de cerveza.

El pelirrojo miro de reojo a su acompañante. — Naruto él es Kankuro mi hermano y ella Temari.

—Un gusto Naruto, ten. - la chica saco de la bolsa un pack de cervezas en lata de una marca bastante costosa. – Traje dos de estos ya que no sabia cuanta gente habría, bien iré a hacer sociales. – salió del espacio con su lata en mano hacia donde estaban los demás.

—Bien a lo serio.- el de ojos color aguamarina saco un pequeño plastiquito transparente el cuál contenía varias pastillas de diferentes colores y tamaños. – Me han dicho que son geniales Kankuro las consiguió, realmente son para olvidar todo en una noche. – dijo el joven sacando una gran jarra de plástico duro y una bebida que trajo él. – Aunque si quieres las dejamos para nosotros, sé que no te gusta andarte con estas cosas.- prosiguió echándole el contenido completo del vodka smirnoff que había traído con él, junto a un jugo de frutas. – ¿Las vas a querer o no? Naruto estas cosas no son broma, puedes despertar hasta en un zoológico.- al ver la cara horrorizada del Uzumaki el pelirrojo rio apenas. – Es broma Naruto pero si son fuertes ¿Qué dices? – abriendo el paquete entre sus manos consultó.

—Yo ehm, pues ya solo estamos nosotros no creo que pase nada aparte al teme lo veo muy amargado le hace falta, échale las que hagan falta, ya vuelvo. - el Uzumaki salió de la cocina para ver como estaban sus amigos, el panorama era a su parecer hermoso, su grupo de amigos sentados en el living riendo y emborrachándose otros juntos y acaramelados.

—Bien, ¡chicos! Este juego lo haremos con la jarra que esta preparando Gaara así que guarden el Absolut. – tomó asiento en el suelo incitando a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo, por lo que los demás se colocaron en ronda a su lado. Al rato llego el de ojos aguamarina con una jarra colosal en sus manos y un Kankuro sonriente.

—¡Bien! Ya que estamos todos el juego será así, la cubeta girará hacia la derecha y cada uno se presentara ya que no conocemos a tus amigos Gaara y ellos a nosotros, luego de eso comenzará el "yo nunca". ¿Entendido? - Sakura tomo la cubeta y comenzó a hablar, así todos se fueron presentando uno por uno y la cubeta paso por todos comenzando el verdadero juego.

—Yo nunca nunca he estado atraída por un ¡amigo! – Ino comenzó la ronda en la cual ella misma, Sakura, Naruto, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba tomaron de la cubeta.

—¡Ya Ino-cerda nos hiciste tomar a todos!

—Bien voy yo dattebayo. ¡Yo nunca nunca he bebido!

—¡Pero si serás idiota Naruto! – Riendo Sakura tomo primera seguida de todos.

Las horas pasaron y el liquido en la cubeta fue bajando hasta ya quedar mucho menos de la mitad. Los únicos en pie eran el Uchiha, Sabaku, Kankuro y Sai.

—Bueno al parecer fueron bastante flojitos tus amigos Uchiha. – pronunció el pelirrojo tomando la cubeta viendo a los amigos del rubio regados por todo el departamento. – Pero lo que se empieza se acaba, yo nunca nunca he perdido una apuesta. – sorprendentemente solamente Kankuro y Sai tomaron de la sustancia, Gaara alzó la mirada hacia el Uchiha. — Con que nunca has perdido una eh, bien este es el momento. Aunque realmente no se con que podría apostar, con chicas seria demasiado fácil para ti. – lo observó de pies a cabeza, Kankuro bufó.

—En realidad si hay una que no caería tan fácil ante sus encantos. – Sai que hasta el momento estaba escuchando atentamente todo sonrió inocente. — Hinata no caería ante ti. Hoy vi como la chocaste y te miro con odio bueno creo eso dicen los libros.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro copia barata.- aún que mas tarde se arrepentiría toda su vida haber dicho esa frase.

—Bien Uchiha mi apuesta para ti es que tienes solamente dos semanas para conseguir que esa chica Hinata salga contigo y yo tendré que ver eso. – Gaara seguro de si mismo volteó los ojos hacia Kankuro. — Si pierdes tendrás que salir por una semana con esa chica de ahí.- señaló hacia la Haruno. — Por lo que noté te fastidia su presencia empalagosa así que, ¿qué dices? – El moreno dudo un momento, no era justo para esa chica Hyuga aunque le importaba un bledo esa mujer.

—Oh no Uchiha no me digas que ya te tiraste para atrás, ¿tan gallina eres? – Kankuro tomo cartas en el asunto. – Y si nosotros perdemos y llegas a enamorar a esa chica te conseguiremos de la buena ¿qué te parece? – el castaño seguro de su propuesta cruzo sus brazos.

—Bien pero que sea gratis, un mes sino no hay trato. – desinteresado aceptó.

—Trato hecho lo que si enamorarla antes del mes y medio sino no hay trato.

—Hmp perderás Sabaku No. – levantándose recogiendo su chaqueta el moreno salió por la puerta hacia su hogar aunque pensándolo bien en dos horas y media tendría que ingresar al instituto, resopló, solo el idiota de Naruto hacía ese tipo de reuniones día de semana. Ganaría esa apuesta a toda costa y no le importaba llevarse por delante a la imbécil de la Hyuga, él ganaría, porque un Uchiha _nunca_ perdía.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Hola! Bien si llegaron hasta acá les agradezco muchísimo que le hayan dado una oportunidad a la historia y espero me hagan saber qué les pareció, acepto todo ¡hasta tomatazos!  
Bien a lo serio esto lo quiero aclarar ya que a mi misma no me gusta que rebajen a personajes a insultar y portarse como niños. En este caso tenemos a Sakura NO la odien por favor ella en realidad no es mala pero ya se darán cuenta el porqué de su actitud a mi su personaje me gusta a pesar del final horrible que le dieron a ella dejándola como ama de casa con el talento que tenia en la medicina pero bueno en fin. Solo eso y nada espero les haya gustado próximamente estaré actualizando saludos!  
Y disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía o error.

Oh por cierto gracias a las chicas que comentaron me sacaron una sonrisita :) y muchísimas gracias por el aliento! Cuidensen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Trate de traer rápidamente la actualización aunque me esta costando un poco la manera de interactuar entre Hinata y Sasuke ya que como vimos el s esta acercando por interés por lo tanto debe ser """amable"""' en fin los dejo leer y nos leemos mas abajito!

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto alias el kishitroll en cambio la historia si.

TECER CAP

Sentimientos.

• Mala suerte.

La alarma seguía sonando en el tercer intento por levantar al joven que yacía en su cómoda cama cubierto por las mantas abrazando su esponjosa almohada, en el cuarto intento en el cual la melodía sonó más fuerte, comenzó a moverse incómodo abriendo los ojos en el camino, miró el reloj de mesa y se desperezó cansado.

—Las siete. – procesó rápidamente, su cabeza que raramente no le dolía aunque siendo sincero estaba sorprendido ya que había tomado como para tener resaca de los mil demonios, no entendía cómo había llegado a su cama pero rápidamente se levantó a tomar una ducha. Se apuró al acomodar su ropa sobre la cama y ver nuevamente el reloj, ocho menos veinte cerraban las puertas de la institución para darle lugar a las famosas "llegadas tarde" resopló fastidiado sabiendo que llegaria tarde, abrió el agua de la ducha esperando que esta saliera fría para próximamente irse entibiando conforme pasaban los segundos. Una vez listo se colocó el uniforme perfectamente planchado, tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación, al bajar las escaleras y cruzar el living se encontró con su madre de espaldas en la cocina.

—Oh Sasuke-chan al fin despertaste estaba por ir a buscarte para desayunar. – mencionó la mujer al voltearse y ver a su hijo sentado en la mesa. — Sasuke, sabes que no me gusta que salgas entre semana y te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio por lo menos trata de no caerte desmayado en la sala que si tu padre te encuentra así un lunes por la madrugada ve considerando la escuela militar. – continuó haciendo lo suyo lanzando pequeñas risitas al ver el gesto aburrido del menor, la verdad era que amaba a su hijo y aunque no le gustara que saliese tanto sabía que estaba con sus amigos en buenas manos o… eso quería pensar. Anoche cuando despertó debido a un sordo ruido que provino de la planta baja, corrió asustada hacia la escalera con un palo de escoba pensando que era algún ladrón pero no, simplemente era su Sasuke-chan tirado en el piso. No sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para subirlo y acostarlo sin que Fugaku, su marido despertase pero orgullosa de su acción partió de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hijo. A veces no lo entendía, realmente su Sasuke-chan había cambiado tanto que le asustaba pero sabía que en el fondo seguía siendo su niño amable y cariñoso lleno de sueños a seguir y lamentablemente eso acabó hace mucho tiempo desde que Itachi partió de la casa Uchiha hace varios años buscando la independencia. Sasuke se había vuelto amargado y simplemente dejo de ser su niño para dar paso al hombre que tenía detrás suyo, sinceramente no podía estar mas feliz, seguía allí con ella y eso era lo que contaba. — Sasuke la semana entrante tendremos un compromiso y hará falta tu presencia, si quieres puedes irte después de las doce, te cubriré. – soltando una risita y un guiño le entregó el desayuno a su hijo menor.

—Hmp esta bien. — el moreno comenzó a degustar su comida mientras observaba a su madre. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para el. Su padre cruzó su mente por un momento y la ira hizo presencia y se levantó furioso y abandonó la sala sin siquiera saludar a su progenitora que miraba triste la escena.

El joven moreno conducía su coche hacia el instituto "Konoha" pensando en su madre. Una mujer tan distinta no merecía lo que el bastardo de su padre le hacía, estaba furioso con su padre, con Itachi, con el mismo. No sabía cómo interceder por su madre pero tenía claro que algo haría respecto a eso, no como el idiota de su niisan que se fue sin mirar atrás. Sus pensamientos se desviaron a la noche que pasó junto a sus compañeros, aunque no tenía todo muy claro recordaba la maldita apuesta que Gaara le hizo y él como idiota cayó redondito pero le demostraría a ese cara de mapache que un Uchiha cumplía con su palabra y obviamente nunca perdía. Debía analizar a la Hyuga y trazar un plan efectivo en menos de horas, el tiempo comenzaba a correr y su victoria cada vez mas garantizada. Hoy interactuaría con la morena luego le coquetearía y la ilusa caería como ratón por un poco de queso.

— Pan comido. – se dijo mientras pisaba acelerador a fondo al ponerse en verde la señal de tránsito dándole paso a él.

Realmente había tenido un mal despertar, su día había comenzado con el pie izquierdo, empezando por una gran discusión entre sus padres en la cual su madre la metió a ella y todo termino un poco mal, la cena de anoche había sido tranquila y normal como siempre si su madre no se hubiera pasado de copas y hubiese dejado en ridículo a su padre, de ahí el conflicto de la mañana. Realmente deseaba graduarse y comenzar a estudiar en la universidad lejos de su familia ya que sus padres se irían de la ciudad dejándole un departamento para ella aunque solo seria por un año ya que se irían por cuestiones laborales pero eso alcanzaba para conseguir trabajo y ahorrar dinero para pagar las cuentas y costearse demás cosas por si sola.

Bajó apresurada del automóvil negro y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la entrada, al llegar colisionó con una persona que a juzgar por el leve choque no era muy grande, levantando la mirada vio una despampanante cabellera rubia recogida en una cola alta, la joven portadora de dicho cabello se giró hacia ella confundida para luego sonreír.

—Oh lo siento creo que iba muy distraída, últimamente me pasan estas cosas muy seguido. – La oji celeste sonrió mostrando una perfecta y blanca dentadura aunque a juzgar por su aspecto no había tenido una buena noche de sueño, sus ojeras se notaban a pesar de llevar corrector encima y sus ojos se notaban cansados.

—No, lo sie-ento yo Ino-san iba re-retrasada y me apure demasiado a-al parecer. – la morena se disculpó y tras una reverencia desapareció rápidamente de ahí dejando una sonriente Ino.

—Realmente debí quedarme en la cama hoy. – pensó la Hyuga luego del choque que tuvo con la rubia.

—Bien supongo que si iba muy apurada. – susurró al notar que la joven ya había desaparecido de su rango visual. – Dónde estará la frente, seguramente se quedo dormida en lo del baka de Naruto. – el timbre que indicaba que sus clases comenzarían la saco de su charla consigo misma. — Hjm tendré que hablar luego con ella. – comenzó a caminar directo a su aula donde próximamente las horas de estudio empezarían como de costumbre con Anko-sensei.

Hinata entró un poco agitada a su salón ya que camino rápido para llegar antes que Kakashi-sensei. Aunque rápidamente quedó descolocada al ver a Sasuke Uchiha sentado arriba de su pupitre charlando con su rubio amigo que parloteaba y gesticulaba exageradamente con sus manos. Por un momento olvidó como respirar y pensó que realmente había quedado petrificada ya que sus piernas no se movían. Sintió unos leves toquecitos en su espalda y girando notó que el peli plata deseaba pasar pero ella le impedía el paso.

—Hinata-chan ¿podrías hacerte a un lado? Debo comenzar la clase. – sonrió divertido el hombre al ver la reacción que tuvo su alumna. Sonrojada la Hyuga caminó a paso lento hacia su pupitre el cual seguía estando debajo del trasero del Uchiha. El moreno al verla sonrió de lado.

—Manos a la obra. — bajando del banco el pelinegro se posó delante de la Hyuga sonriendo de medio lado, galante. — Hyuga. – saludó el joven pasando por al lado suyo demasiado cerca como para sentir el aroma de su colonia varonil.

Hinata podía sentir el olor a peligro que ese chico desprendía y ahí entendió el porqué de tantas chicas detrás suyo, Sasuke simplemente destellaba misterio con su simple presencia y aunque nunca lo aceptaría delante de nadie había que reconocer que realmente era atractivo aunque no su tipo. La joven prosiguió a tomar asiento luego de la extraña situación que vivió y comenzó a prestar atención a la clase.

Luego de una hora y media de intensivos ejercicios en los cuales Kakashi pondría nota, el sensei peli plata se paró de su asiento y golpeó el pizarrón con el mango del borrador para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

—Hmm, esto será muy problemático pero en fin, la directora quiere que cada dos alumnos se presente un proyecto en el cuál cualquiera de estos temas estén explicados y analizados. – señaló la pizarra en donde yacían distintos temas los cuales usualmente vivían los adolescentes en dicha etapa. – Algunos de los temas a elegir son el alcoholismo, la drogadicción, el marginamiento y bulling y todos sabemos que el bullying abarca todo concepto que les hemos explicado, el racismo y la discriminación son un ejemplo. Bien en la bolsita se sortearan varios temas y de ahí ustedes sacaran los pequeños conceptos y formaran una red conceptual explicando brevemente la relación de estos con las problemáticas que sufren los adolescentes, un ejemplo seria los desórdenes alimenticios, ¿porqué un joven o una joven pasaría por ese tipo de problemas? Bien ahí viene su trabajo, explicar el porque de dichos problemas en este caso podría ser el estereotipo que se plantea en esta época, según las grandes marcas un cuerpo ideal seria el de una mujer demasiado flaca con pocas curvas y el rostro cubierto de maquillaje y rasgos bien llamativos. Obviamente cualquier adolescente buscaría llegar lo mas cerca posible a esa imagen que la sociedad plantea, en fin ese es su trabajo. Explicar las relaciones entre todos los temas dado que cada uno se enfocará en uno y de ahí lo relacionara con los demás. Cabe aclarar que una vez listos los trabajos se presentaran frente a la directora siendo explicado oralmente por ustedes, esto definirá la mayor parte de su nota en mi asignatura y algunas otras como la de Anko-sensei que como todos sabemos su materia es "ciudadanía, salud y adolescencia" bien es todo, respecto a los equipos serán conformados cada dos alumnos pero luego de formar la estructura de su tema principal lo juntaran con el de otros dos equipos que estén relacionados. Bueno niños, nada más luego les diré el resultado de los equipos.

Mientras todo el curso repasaba lo dicho por el sensei, muchos se quejaban por tanto trabajo y otros simplemente por falta de tiempo. Hinata por su lado tenia pánico por quién le tocaría para dicho trabajo. El único amigo que tiene en esa clase era Shino ya que Tenten cursaba con Ino y Sakura, Kiba cursaba con ellas también.

Comenzó a preocuparse, no quería que le tocara con alguien más que su amigo, seria extraño.

—Oh si, olvidaba decir que los grupos serán bien mezclados ya que como es en conjunto con Anko, su curso lo hará con nosotros así que tal vez puede tocarles pareja con alguno de ellos. – la Hyuga se puso un poco feliz, tenía probabilidades de quedar con Tenten o Kiba. Al sonar el timbre que dio por terminadas las primeras dos horas tomo sus libros y salió del aula siendo una de las primeras.

Caminó buscando a Tenten que justamente hoy les coincidía el almuerzo, - De todas formas no será tan malo hacer ese proyecto parece fácil. – suspiró caminando hacia la cafetería donde encontró a su joven amiga esperándola con su pequeño desayuno.

Luego de charlar animadamente sobre el proyecto que les habían planteado parlotearon un rato y el timbre les indicó el termino del recesó separándolas cada una a su respectiva aula. Ambas tenían altas expectativas de quedar juntas, seria lo ideal. – murmuró Hinata para ella misma. Entrando al aula seguida de Anko que prosiguió a explicar el mecanismo de las parejas.

—Bien con Kakashi nos tomó un poco de tiempo formular parejas y tenemos altas expectativas, algunos como el señorito Uzumaki salió muy beneficiado respecto a su pareja ya que necesitas nota en ambas materias, en unos minutos iremos al aula de proyecciones con ambos cursos y diremos las parejas.

La Hyuga se encontraba sentada entre Tenten y Kiba en uno de los bancos que estaban en medio de la sala donde Anko nombraba las parejas. A su suerte no le tocaría con Sakura ya que le tocó justamente con Kiba y a Tenten con Naruto, un poco decepcionada seguía con la esperanza de que a Shino lo emparejaran con ella, en ese momento, su nombre y el de alguien mas salió de la boca de su Sensei. No entendió muy bien todo pero cuando los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha se clavaron en ella mientras caminaba hacia su lugar supo que literalmente hoy no tendría que haber salido de su cómoda cama aunque todo se estaba volviendo negro y tal vez solo tal vez era una pesadilla.

Sentía el cuerpo bastante pesado y le costaba abrir sus ojos, al sentir un gran estruendo comenzó a recobrar el sentido viendo primero un manchón negro para después transformarse en una cabellera azabache y dos ojos del mismo intensivo color la miraban atentos. Su primera reacción fue sobre saltarse y levantarse rápidamente aunque la mano de dicho moreno le interrumpió rápidamente.

—Hyuga cálmate, estas en enfermería. – informó dicho joven. La chica abrió grandemente sus ojos e iba a preguntar algo pero fue interrumpida por un grito.

—¡Sasuke-teme! ¿Tan fuerte debías pegar? Eso dolió dattebayo. – comento el rubio levantándose del suelo sobándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. – Oh ¡Hinata-chan despertó! Te desmayaste en la clase de Anko-sensei y con el teme te trajimos a enfermería. – finalizó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

—O-oh g-gracias p-por traerme. – la Hyuga que todavía no asimilaba lo dicho por el Uzumaki agradeció tratando de levantarse pero un nuevo mareo se lo impidió.

—Hyuga creo haber dicho que no te movieras . – habló el Uchiha molesto mirándola de reojo. El rubio los miró y escuchó como su compañera de trabajo lo llamaba — Nee Tenten debe estar buscándome para ver los detalles del proyecto, Teme, Hinata-chan ¡nos vemos! – el hiperactivo rubio pasó a su lado directo a la salida dejando a ambos morenos sumidos en un silencio incomodo y tensionado. La Hyuga observo al Uchiha por primera vez desde que despertó y lo vio serio y tranquilo, preguntándose si debía entablar una pequeña charla sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el joven.

—Hyuga respecto al proyecto yo pondré mi casa y no se discute. El viernes nos reuniremos a la salida.- levantándose de su asiento el Uchiha caminó hacia la salida dando media vuelta y mirando a la joven en la camilla.- Y Hyuga, yo no muerdo aunque si hago otras cosas. – continuó caminando mientras sonreía de lado. – Por cierto me debes un favor por haberte traído, ya me lo cobraré. – saliendo más que satisfecho sonrió nuevamente, oh si esa Hyuga caería redondita a él.

Hinata estaba pasmada y sin comprender muy bien lo que había ocurrido con el moreno, sentándose en la camilla se llevó las manos hacia la cara tapándola en un intento por que su sonrojo se fuera disipando.

– _Sigo manteniendo que hoy no tendría que haber salido de mi cama._ – pensó lamentándose vergonzosa.

JELOUUU BBYS feliz día atrasado de san valentin para mis lectoras o lectores que están enamorados! En fin como dije arriba estoy tratando de hacer el manejo de Hinata y Sasuki lo menos oc posible ya que el necesita ser "amable" porque Hina no es tonta y sabe que Sasuke de la nada al menos que pretenda algo se le acercaría, por eso el va de a poco.

Hola! Estoy editando los capítulos ya que al releerlos vi algunos errores así que nada, también voy a contestar cosas que me preguntaron

Bien, para las que me mandaron un mp preguntándome por Itachi, lamento decirles que aparecerá un poco más adelante, alrededor del capítulo 10 depende como se me de el manejo de los personajes y la relación entre ambos morenos pero tranquilas muchachitas, aparecerá y tendrá un papel super importante.

También para las chicas que me hablaron a Facebook hace mucho tiempo, no dejaré el fic pero tampoco garantizó actualizar muy seguido, lo siento. Nuevamente tendré un facebook nuevo ya que el anterior me lo bloquearon hace dos días y bueno veré que puedo hacer. Saludos y gracias por interesarse!


	4. Capítulo 4

Advertencias.

• Este fic no está basado en el mundo ninja sino que es un AU.

• Posible OoC aunque con toda mi alma trate que no se notará demasiado.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que si es mía

 _Pensamientos_

 _ **Recuerdos**_

Hablan

Sentimientos.

• **Sensaciones**.

Sentada en su cama pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace tres días con Sasuke, provocó que sus mejillas se colorearan de un suave rosa, había sido bastante vergonzoso que hayan tenido que llevarla hacia enfermería por su torpeza, cerró los ojos intentando olvidar las palabras que el moreno le había dicho.

Le avergonzaba mucho

saber que por su peso la habían cargado entre dos personas. Frunciendo el seño la Hyuga decidida tomó su computadora y comenzó a googlear sobre dietas efectivas y sanas. Estaba decidida a encontrar su peso ideal de una manera sana y responsable, últimamente notó que se sentía mal con su cuerpo respecto a su salud pues se agitaba demasiado y el cansancio llegaba más rápido de lo normal.

Viendo que faltaban unos 15 minutos para que su despertador sonará, se levantó y busco entre su mochila y útiles escolares un papel grande, lapiceras de colores y una regla.

Luego de unos minutos sonrió complacida al ver que su plan de dieta ya estaba hecho, solamente quedaba lo más difícil, hacerlo. Lo pegó en una de las puertas de su placard y se contempló en el espejo donde su cuerpo se reflejaba entero.

La verdad era que no estaba obesa pero si tenía unos kilos de más, observó su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Su cara redonda resaltaba aún más al tener el pelo mal recogido en un chongo, sus ojos que robaban el protagonismo a su pequeña y respingada nariz, su boca color rojiza y su blanco cuello que parecía porcelana de la más delicada.

Bajó la mirada nácar aún más, notando sus hombros descubiertos y sus brazos regordetes, sus senos que para su mala suerte e incomodidad son bastantes grandes y su abdomen crecido junto con la cintura bien marcada y unas caderas que volverían loco a cualquiera si se les sacaba provecho. Piernas bastante anchas y marcadas se dejaban ver debajo del ajustado pijama. Bufó al escuchar la alarma sabiendo que debía darse una ducha y alistarse para un nuevo día.

Caminó con desgano para buscar su toalla suspirando, prácticamente esa semana debería haber sido fácil y llevadera, pero ella la sintió bastante densa.

Volvió a suspirar.

-Y eso que recién comienzan las clases. – No quería imaginar lo que sería de ella en unos meses más adelante, aunque se le daban bien las materias y este año tendría que esforzarse demasiado para tener un promedio perfecto, era lo menos que esperaba su padre.

En su familia las calificaciones son de suma importancia porque los Hyuga siempre deben destacar en todo y la escuela no era la excepción. Entrando a la regadera cerró los ojos al sentir el agua tibia mojar su cuerpo, tenía un mal presentimiento y no entendía porqué, todo estaba normal como siempre, pero algo dentro suyo le decía que no. Temió por su hermana Hanabi y que estuviese sucediendo algo y ella no pudiese estar allí para cuidarla, con los ojos aguados Hinata enjabono su cuerpo y se enjuagó.

Minutos después la joven caminó hacia su armario para sacar su uniforme, al abrir la puerta una foto pegada en la parte interior de ella y Hanabi hizo presencia. Ambas sonreían en dicha foto abrazadas, la extrañaba tanto a su querida hermana, hace más de un año que no la veía.

\- _seguramente esté enorme y muy madura_. – pensó mientras se colocaba el uniforme que yacía perfectamente planchado en su cama.

Su casa no quedaba demasiado lejos de la escuela así que decidió caminar, cruzando el parque en el que ella solía jugar de pequeña recordó algo.

 _ **Una niña de ojos claros jugaba tranquilamente con sus muñecas sentada en uno de los bancos del gran parque, solitaria la niña cantaba una melodía dulce mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, un pequeño de ojos negros profundos y brillantes se acercó hacia ella y comenzaron a jugar con la pelota del niño entre risas y juegos la pequeña vio como la pelota por un fuerte pique en el suelo voló disparada saliendo en su búsqueda inmediatamente.**_

La Hyuga abrió de repente los ojos sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza y respirando agitadamente volteó a mirar hacia todos lados buscando a los niños aunque mucho no duró su intento ya que todo se volvió negro repentinamente.

Nuevamente sentía esa sensación de pesadez en su cuerpo ya bastante conocida por ella, inspirando notó que era un aroma diferente al de su casa o la enfermería de la escuela, calmadamente palpo la suave cama en la que estaba y se dio media vuelta para seguir en los brazos de Morfeo pero agolpadamente abrió sus ojos.

-Qué rayos. – comentó al aire sin saber dónde se encontraba, una habitación sobria donde reinaba el color blanco y negro, amueblada con un armario negro opaco y un escritorio junto con una computadora portátil, a su lado se encontraba una mesita de luz en donde había una lámpara y un despertador.

Notó que en el escritorio a lo lejos había un par de portarretratos, no sabiendo si estaba en lo correcto hizo a un lado la colcha intentando abandonar la suave cama, ya estando parada sintió la puerta abrirse y giró rápidamente quedando impactada.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba ante ella usando ropa deportiva y sosteniendo una botella de agua, sonriendo de lado el pelinegro comenzó a acercarse a ella por lo que comenzó a retroceder.

-Tranquila Hyuga seguro debes estar quemándote la cabeza pensando en cómo llegaste aquí. – El joven se apoyó contra la puerta de madera bañada en barniz. – Mira. – sonrió burlón - hasta te sale humo. – el joven quiso pegarse a si mismo al ver a la tonta Hyuga tratar de mirarse y tocarse las orejas buscando rastros de lo que el dijo.

-Y-Yo.- Hinata respiró profundamente. - _vamos Hinata no es hora de flaquear_.

– U-uchiha-san yo ¿porqué e-estoy aquí? – viendo que el moreno no pensaba contestar giró para el otro lado encontrándose con un espejo enorme, abrió los ojos horrorizada y volteó roja como tomate hacia el joven.

–¿T-tu tu m-me cambia-aste la r-ropa? Kyaaaaaa – la oji perla se tiró nuevamente a la cama ocultándose del joven que contenía las ganas de reír y auto golpearse por la idiotez de aquella joven. No le diría pero la realidad era que su madre la había cambiado al ver como entraba con la chica en brazos.

Sasuke la miraba atento al ver que la chica negaba una y otra vez con su rostro enrojecido apretando sus ojos fuertemente, hace mucho no tenía tantas ganas de reír aunque rápidamente borró cualquier rastro de gracia que pudiese tener su rostro y puso su mueca apática de siempre. Yendo a sacar de su cama y tratar de avanzar con la Hyuga notó como ella se destapaba y dejaba a la vista su rostro con pequeños rastros de lágrimas y un poco enrojecido, nunca lo admitiría pero algo dentro suyo se movió al ver esa escena y un tirón pegó allí abajo al verla con su camiseta que se ajustaba a sus pechos al parecer grandes. El Uchiha sonrió de lado al ver su siguiente paso.

-Hyuga deja de escandalizarte que no eres la primer chica que veo desnuda y no serás la última, te traje aquí a mi casa porque cuando pasaba por el parque te desmayaste y sólo hice lo primero que pensé, ya. – La chica sonrió para si misma después de todo Uchiha-san la ayudó.

-A-arigato Uchiha-san realmente no se qué ocurrió, siento ser una carga. – bajó la cabeza pero al sentir el chasquido que provino del moreno lo miró expectante. El se quedó ensimismado en esos ojos perlas profundos que decían tanto, al darse cuenta desvío la mirada y habló.

-Ya que estás aquí podemos comenzar con el proyecto. – La Hyuga sonrió. Si, Sasuke no era malo después de todo.

Una semana después de aquel encuentro por la tarde ambos morenos se encontraban trabajando en el proyecto nuevamente, habían avanzado bastante y casi estaban por llegar a la mitad. A decir verdad Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Hinata se amoldó a su forma de trabajar siguiendo el ritmo suyo, aunque tampoco debería de sorprenderse demasiado ella era uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela.

-Inteligente. – masculló el moreno mirándola mientras la joven escribía apoyada sobre su escritorio.

Media hora después se encontraban hablando de como relacionarían los temas que tenían resumidos hasta ahora y de repente todo estaba en completa oscuridad, Hinata espantada comenzó a manotear lo primero que se topaba tratando de quedarse quieta ya que no podía ver casi nada. Sasuke por su lado sólo se sentó en la cama esperando que la luz volviese, puso sus ojos en blanco cuando se oyó un pequeño golpe y un quejido de parte de la joven de ojos nácar.

\- _Es tan torpe_ – pensó el Uchiha.

Al cabo de cinco minutos tratando de encontrar los celulares y poder alumbrar, ambos decidieron bajar para saber cuál era el problema encontrándose solamente ellos allí.

El Uchiha sonrió malicioso, este incidente lo podría voltear a su favor. Buscando a la joven por la cocina la encontró sentada en una de las sillas revisando su celular.

\- Hyuga ¿qué haces? – provocándole un pequeño sobresalto la chicas lo miró.

-Est-taba llamando a m-mi casa p-ara que pasarán por mi pero se ve que no hay na-nadie. – terminó por decir un poco angustiada. Al escuchar eso sonrió internamente, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, sería mas fácil de lo que el creía.

\- Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo ya que estamos solos. – Sasuke comenzaba a acercarse más de lo debido y la joven no entendía nada. Viendo como el Uchiha se detenía a sólo unos centímetros de su cara, Hinata reaccionó sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza, el azabache por su lado tomó su mandíbula entre sus dedos y subió su rostro a la misma altura mirándola a los ojos. El moreno al ver esas perlas que parecían la mismísima luna, tan llenos de aspiraciones e inocencia que por supuesto estaría dispuesto a quebrantar, chasqueó al recordar la apuesta alejándose de ella.

\- Toma tu abrigo y vámonos. – El Uchiha desapareció por la cocina para subir las escaleras nuevamente dejando pasmada a la oji perla. Confundida Hinata subió detrás de él pero cuando lo vio salir de su habitación con unas llaves al parecer de algún vehículo y dos abrigos quedó más confundida que antes,- _¿la llevaría a su casa? Esperen ¿¡Sasuke tenia auto!?_ \- Lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo desaparecer por las escaleras y lograr escuchar un "te quedas ahí o vienes".

Automáticamente bajó detrás de él siguiéndole el paso. Una vez fuera ambos morenos se miraron y Sasuke caminó hacia un costado para entrar en una especie de cochera, la Hyuga espero en su lugar. Luego de unos cinco minutos quedó sorprendida al ver salir un Toyota Corolla a la fecha en perfecto estado siendo manejado por el joven.

Lentamente la ventanilla polarizada fue bajando mostrando al Uchiha con unos lentes de sol y media sonrisa. Hinata que todavía no salía del estupor notó como la puerta del copiloto fue abierta invitándole a subir, dudosa la abrió por completo sentándose en el cómodo asiento delantero.

\- Uchiha-san ¿e-este auto es suyo? – aún un poco sorprendida Hinata habló.

\- Si, mis padres me lo dieron hace medio año. – El moreno quién se colocó su propio cinturón buscando algo en la guantera miró a la Hyuga.

\- E-es increíble que no lo haya notado a-antes, soy una de-despistada. – avergonzada y un poco intimidada por la mirada intensa del joven giró su vista hacia la ventanilla.

\- Nunca lo lleve a la escuela, las mujeres son muy odiosas y locas ya de por si, imagínate si me ven con esta nave. – alardeó buscando molestarla pero giró sorprendido al escuchar reír a la joven a su lado, viendo como se colocó el cinto de seguridad, el moreno aceleró dando por comenzado su plan.

Habían terminado en una especie de feria luego de dar algunas vueltas, Sasuke había buscado por internet los lugares a los que las chicas les gustaba ir. Aunque fuese un mujeriego nunca tuvo citas o algo por el estilo con una chica para agradarle o conquistarla. El malnacido de Gaara se le estaría riendo en la cara si lo viese, la verdad era que todas caían redonditas y nunca hizo falta salir con ellas por lo tanto se sentía un poco incómodo y ridículo. – Mira qué hacer esto por una estúpida apuesta. - resopló fastidiado al ver a la Hyuga hacer la fila para sacar boletos a alguna tonta atracción.

Lo reafirmaba, estaba harto y ni siquiera llevaban una hora en esa maldita feria, a pedido de la de ojos perla subieron a dos atracciones y ahora lo convenció de caminar por el lugar recorriendo los puestos de juegos y comida que se hallaban allí, su fastidio era que por lo menos siete mocosos lo habían chocado, todo por llegar primeros a los juegos por donde ellos pasaban, y lo peor era que la tonta de Hinata ¡pedía disculpas! El ya no entendía el rumbo del mundo se supone que los mocosos del demonio debían pedir disculpas ¡no ella! Resopló fastidiado al verla señalar un juego en el cual si ganar recibías de premio dos osos de felpa tamaño medio grande, sólo kami sabía cuánto se arrepentía por haber venido a este mugroso lugar. Enojado con el mundo caminó hasta donde la Hyuga se encontraba prestando atención a las reglas del juego aunque no era muy difícil de entender, con unas pistolitas de agua debían llenar la boca de uno de los payasos y al estar llena el globo que portaba el payaso se reventaba dándolos por ganadores, "fácil" – mascullo.

Maldito juego. Llevaba ya pagando dos pistolas de agua y no podía llenar el endemoniado globo y la tonta de la Hyuga con su sonrisa insulsa lo llenó a la primera, enfurruñado tomo la pistola y el primer chorro de agua lo falló.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha-san no decía que sólo los tontos no ganaban en este juego? – juguetona la Hyuga rio por lo bajo molestando más al moreno que si las miradas matasen la chica estaría enterrada bajo tierra ya.

Al demonio el juego lo ganaría aún si se tuviese que gastar todo el puto dinero que traía consigo mismo. Aunque pensándolo bien sería mejor molestar a su acompañante.

-¿Sabes qué Hyuga? Si yo gano tendrás que traerme el almuerzo todos los días durante un mes y medio. Si tu ganas haremos el proyecto por separado como tanto quisiste. – con una mueca de pura maldad el Uchiha se dio vuelta hacia la peliazul mirándola de arriba abajo soltó un poco el gatillo de la pistolitas mojándole todo el escote de la camisa blanca que portaba provocando que se transparentase y se notará el sostén de la chica.

Indignada y avergonzada Hinata propinó un pequeño grito y buscando con que cubrirse volteó a ver al joven en el momento que el globo explotaba dándolo por ganador.

Indignada. Así se sentía la de ojos perla, mientras caminaban Sasuke sonreía con autosuficiencia y el oso colgando de una de sus manos a su lado, un poco más adelante la chica caminaba rápidamente con el oso abrazado a su pecho cubriendo así la transparencia que provocó su compañero.

Siendo un poco tarde decidieron volver al automóvil para cada uno regresar a su casa. De vez en cuando Sasuke miraba de reojo a la Hyuga y era inevitable que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el escote mojado de la joven. Ya en la casa Uchiha tomaron sus cosas y el moreno prácticamente obligando a la peliazul a que subiera nuevamente al coche para llevarla a su casa.

Hinata iba pensativa en su respectivo asiento repasando todo lo ocurrido y que al recordar como el joven a su lado frustrado por no poder ganar hacía muecas graciosas, sin querer una pequeña risita escapó de ella alertando al moreno que manejaba tranquilamente, una vez en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga, la chica dispuesta a bajarse fue tomada por el brazo.

-Hyuga nos veremos mañana, siento lo de la camisa. – Hinata suspiró derrotada, después de todo fue sólo un juego se dijo a sí misma. – Aunque no te queda nada mal, ese sostén lavanda explota. – sonriendo macabro el Uchiha se acercó lentamente hasta estar demasiado cerca como para que la joven comenzará a sonrojarse, mirándola a los ojos Sasuke resopló lentamente provocando que su aliento chocara con el de ella, ambos ensimismados no notaron la persona que caminaba lentamente hacia el portón principal. A punto de cometer un error según la ojiperla, un golpeteo en las rejas alertó a Hinata que rápidamente se compuso y se alejó del Uchiha volteando a ver el causante de dicho sonido encontrando a KO parado sonriente.

Roja como tomate la chica se despidió del moreno caminando hasta donde se hallaba su casero, avergonzada rápidamente saludo al hombre y caminó apurada por los jardines de la mansión con intención de llegar a su habitación y morir de vergüenza entre sus sábanas.

Luego de unas horas Hinata estaba poniéndose su pijama de pequeñas tortuguitas a punto de acostarse ya en entre sus sábanas trato de conciliar el sueño pero no pudo automáticamente los recuerdos de la tarde venían a su mente uno tras otro, sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Sasuke era una buena persona a pesar de lo que las personas decían sobre él, ya consideraba al joven como un amigo, contenta suspiró abrazando su almohada sonriente. A pesar de todo no quiso frenar ese sentimiento que crecía dentro suyo, lástima que eso, sería su propia perdición.

Rápidamente pasaron unos días de aquel encuentro y ambos morenos seguían con la rutina de verse luego de clases en el hogar de Sasuke para proseguir con su proyecto, todos notaban el evidente cambio en ambos ya que el trato comenzó a ser diferente como por ejemplo que ambos se diesen juntos luego de clases y que la chica le preparaba su bento bastante elaborado, aunque a veces también tenía un tercer bento para el Uzumaki. La Hyuga por su lado se sentía extraña pero feliz Sasuke resultó ser completamente diferente a lo que ella pensaba y se sintió mal por tener prejuicios sobre las personas, aunque él le hiciera pasar escenas vergonzosas y raros comportamiento estaba feliz porque al fin sintió que podía encajar con alguien más que no sean sus tres amigos de toda la vida.

Por otro lado el Uchiha se sentía extraño, no lo quería reconocer pero le agradaba Hinata y su rara forma de ser, sentía que podía ser el mismo y ella no se abalanzaría como fan loca sobre el para intentar robarle un pedazo de ropa interior, suspiró y se sentó en su respectivo lugar del aula, se estaba comenzando a arrepentir de la bendita apuesta , la chica no tenía la culpa de sus idioteces pero lo hecho, hecho está y un Uchiha termina sus asuntos. Frunció los labios irritado, ese asunto ya le molestaba y ni siquiera había comenzado a actuar realmente. Levantó el rostro al ver entrar a Hinata sonriente junto con el tipo de los bichos, suspiró irritado nuevamente ¿porqué siempre estaba con ese tipo y el otro de ridículas marcas en la cara? Cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de Kakashi comenzar a explicar la clase.

Siendo viernes hoy los jóvenes de último año tenían varias materias y talleres uno de estos; Deportes.

Hinata miraba todo con una frustración notable en su rostro, el sensei que tenían en deportes a su parecer se estaba excediendo un poco, sus piernas temblaron al ver que el hombre subía las barras de los obstáculos en el circuito que les marcó, detrás suyo Kiba sonreía ansioso por probar dicha actividad.

El circuito de ejercicios comenzaba con dos grandes colchonetas en las cuales deberían hacer dos roles, al correr unos centímetros chocabas con una barra de altura baja para saltar y seguir trotando con las rodillas en alto, seguía una pequeña bajada donde los de la izquierda deberían hacer flexiones y los de la derecha abdominales, al continuar trotando con talones en alto dos barras en camino, la primera media y la segunda alta, al final del recorrido tres filas de conos naranjas intercalados entre si en los cuales deberían trotar con una pelota picando en mano derecha y la vuelta con izquierda, Hinata gritó escandalizada por dentro y negaba continuamente apretando fuertemente sus ojos, seguro y terminaba con una pierna rota. El llamado del profesor se escuchó y el silbato sonó histérico dando el sí para comenzar con el circuito según la Hyuga "de la muerte".

Avergonzada miraba hacia su alrededor como la fila avanzaba para que su turno llegase, a su lado Tenten sonreía confiada, la joven castaña era una de las mejores en deportes, no por nada es el libero* del equipo de Vóley de la escuela.

Comenzando a trotar Hinata procuro no tropezar ni con una hormiga, sintiéndose feliz ya que iba a la mitad del recorrido y no hubo tropezado ni una sola vez, olvidando por completo el pequeño escalón antes de la bajada llevándoselo puesto la Hyuga voló hasta caer en la bajada y golpearse con la máquina de los abdominales.

Unos ojos negros siguieron todo el proceso de caída reaccionando rápidamente hasta llegar al lugar donde la Hyuga estaba sentada sobre el duro piso, al parecer la joven estaba en un estado de shock.

Dándole media vuelta Sasuke confirmó que su frente tenía un pequeño sangrado no muy grave pero si para curar inmediatamente, tratando de levantarla el Sensei a cargo de ellos llamó a emergencias y una camilla se llevó a la Hyuga hasta enfermería.

El joven dudó en ir con ellos pero su rubio amigo lo llamaba a los gritos taladrándole la cabeza, dudoso el pelinegro giró y corrió hacia el Uzumaki golpeándolo en la cabeza al llegar.

Todo eso fue presenciado por unos claros ojos jade que siguieron con recelo la camilla de la Hyuga.

En enfermería la joven de turno atendió y curó la herida de la chica de ojos claros.

\- Hinata-chan necesitó hacer unas preguntas de rutina que la directora nos pidió para los que visiten a partir de ahora la enfermería, ¿está bien? – La joven asintió mientras se sentaba en la camilla. – Bien escribe tu nombre completo aquí, firma aquí y tu DNI más fecha de nacimiento y tipo de sangre. – completando todo Hinata prosiguió a leer las preguntas del formulario contestándolas y entregándolo a la enfermera de turno.

\- Muy bien Hinata-chan, aquí dice que tuviste mareos y desmayos últimamente, ¿has estado comiendo bien?

\- S-si pero e-stos mareos no son nor-males, es como si una situación o visión se m-me presenta y no s-se bien como explicarlo p-Pero luego de ver eso todo s-se vuelve o-oscuro. – explicó lentamente, Kymi-san suspiró pensando en una posible solución.

\- Hinata-chan si quieres puedes ver al psicólogo de la escuela, habla con la directora, podría ser algún fragmento de algo que no puedes recordar. Bien ya estás lista para volver a clases y cuídate.

Hinata salió de ahí pensativa, luego hablaría con la directora, iba tan distraída que no notó al joven que la estaba mirando y se acercaba hacia ella chocando ambos en el momento. La ojiperla levantó la mirada viendo al moreno mirarla intensamente, bajó la cabeza sonrojándose.

\- U-uchiha- san lo s-siento. – quiso seguir caminando pero la mano del joven la detuvo.

\- Me dijeron que no fue tan grave, ¿estas b- el Uchiha fue interrumpido por el rubio que venía gritando por los pasillos.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¿te encuentras bien? Vi el golpazo que te diste eres un poco despistada ¡dattebayo!- La Hyuga sonrojada miró hacia otro lado avergonzada. – teme Sakura-chan me encargó que te dijera que necesita hablar contigo. – El Uzumaki serio pronunció dichas palabras. El moreno resopló fastidiado girando para ver a la chica Hyuga.

-Hoy luego de clases en mi casa. No lo olvides. – molesto, el joven se retiró del lugar a paso rápido.

Se sintió extraña al ver como el moreno iba sin rechistar. Se alejó lentamente del lugar hacia su casillero a buscar sus libros para ir a su clase correspondiente.

Ya en el salón con sus apuntes a medio terminar Hinata prestaba atención al sensei que daba la clase de política anotando unos pocos datos que le parecían importantes, notó una mirada penetrante detrás suyo y volteó chocándose con los ojos negros del Uchiha que parecían traspasarla, se dio vuelta rápidamente sonrojada y con una sensación que le quemaba dentro suyo.

Sin darse cuenta divagando en diferentes situaciones que últimamente le ocurrieron como los desmayos frecuentes que tenía y las imágenes que se le presentaban.

Pensándolo bien, no lograba verle el rostro a la niña con la que ella ¿alucinaba? No sabría decir ni qué era lo que le andaba ocurriendo, sin embargo también lograba ver a un niño de la misma edad. A sus padres no les comentó nada, no deseaba armar algún tipo de alboroto ni hacer falsas preocupaciones. Pronto hablaría con la directora y le contaría lo que le estaba ocurriendo, seguramente era algo tan simple como falta de sueño, también estaban las clases que tomaba con Sasuke luego del horario escolar.

Últimamente el moreno se comportaba tan bien con ella y al rato se tornaba completamente distante al punto de tratarla toscamente, no comprendía bien eso, pero deseaba hablarlo con él. Para ella el Uchiha estaba ocupando un lugar entre sus amigos aunque fuese un cascarrabias.

Sorprendida levantó el rostro al ver que ya casi nadie estaba en el salón, se sonrojó, seguramente se quedó pensando toda la hora en necedades y se le pasó volando su clase de política. Tomó su mochila mordiendo su labio preocupada. Debía ponerse más atenta en las clases o su promedio bajaría y no podía darse tal lujo, no siendo una Hyuga.

Guardo rápidamente sus útiles, tomó su mochila negra con detalles en rosa y salió. Su salón quedaba un poco lejos de la entrada principal por lo cual tuvo que pasar varios pasillos que eran ocupados por lockers azules y rojos. Parando en el suyo y acomodando algunas cosas volteó para buscar con la mirada al chico con el que debería irse ya que en el pasillo siguiente se ubicaba su locker, extrañada por no verlo terminó por guardar sus cosas y salir. Sasuke siempre la esperaba en su casillero y de ahí partían juntos hacia la mansión Uchiha, ignorando los alumnos que iban y venían apurados notó una cabellera llamativa de color rosa y una mata de pelo negro juntos, Hinata frenó su paso al verlos tan juntos y hablarse al oído, sintiéndose fuera de lugar la Hyuga siguió su camino hacia la puerta principal suspirando y cerrando los ojos por un segundo al sentir la fresca brisa acariciarle la piel.

Esperando a que Sasuke terminará sus asuntos Hinata jugueteaba con las correas de su mochila aburrida.

Decidió sacar su celular y jugar un rato con el, pasados quince minutos en los cuales su compañero seguía dentro del establecimiento. Con un poco de irritación la joven comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, cruzada de brazos y a paso rápido estuvo apunto de cruzar una avenida cuando la voz del Uchiha la paralizó en su lugar, sin entender porqué tenía ese sentimiento que le molestaba giró mirándolo ceñuda.

- _Hasta que se le dio por venir_. – se sorprendió a sí misma pensando eso, no debería de meterse en los asuntos de los demás, mientras se reprendía mentalmente el moreno le dio alcance viendo divertido como la joven hacía muecas negando frenética. Al abrir sus ojos Hinata notó que Sasuke se encontraba a su lado, un poco ofendida y cruzada de brazos comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás.

-Hyuga mi casa es para el otro lado. – con tinte irónico, el moreno la siguió unos pasos hasta intentar tomar uno de sus brazos pero al no poder solamente llegó a manotear la corbata y tirar de ella aflojando unos botones de la camisa escolar de la chica provocando que dichos botones saltaran y se abriera un pronunciado escote. Hinata avergonzada miró hacia abajo pensando en como arreglar el accidente rápidamente, en segundos se vio acorralada contra las rejas de una casa bastante antigua con el Uchiha casi encima suyo mirándola con esos ojos que parecían querer comérsela, cohibida trato de quitárselo de encima empujando con sus manos el pecho del moreno, siendo sus intentos nulos habló con nerviosismo.

-U-uchiha-san n-no debería de estar haciendo e-esto. – logró decir la joven sonrojada y con la respiración un poco agitada.

-¿Porqué te fuiste y no esperaste? sabes cómo son las reglas Hyu-ga. – mirando el gran escote de la joven Sasuke trato de ignorar el tirón que pegó su amigo allí abajo.

-U-usted se encontraba ocupado c-con Haruno-san y parecía e-entretenido. – ladeando la vista hacia un costado Hinata respiró profundo tratando de no desmayarse allí mismo.

-¿Celosa Hyuga? – sonriendo de lado continuó aspirando el dulce aroma que su cabello soltaba. - ¿sabes? A la única que se me antoja tirarme ahora mismo eres tú, no tienes porque ponerte celosa gatita.- rozando sus bocas el Uchiha fue interrumpido.

-De-je de decir esas cosas tan descaradas y p-por favor quítese de encima. – afectada por la situación Hinata trató de volver a sacar al Uchiha, esta vez teniendo éxito. Agarrando su camisa por el cuello comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión Uchiha.

–¿Sabe qué? usted me debe dos camisas ya. – inflando los mofletes dio media vuelta y siguió caminando dejando a un Sasuke confundido por su reacción.

- _Oh si, esto se esta poniendo y apenas comienzo, Hyuga serás mía._ – pensó para si mismo siguiendo a la joven.

Libero: es el único del equipo de voley en el cual está autorizado a cambiar posiciones con los demás jugadores y es una especie de capitán si es que no me equivoco.

Bueno, ¿Hola? Me estará leyendo alguien?

La verdad es que no tengo excusas además de haber estado enferma casi 3 meses .

Aparte de eso se me habían ido las ganas de seguir este fic después de haber leído el desastre que eran los últimos dos capítulos, así que los corregí y aquí está el 3ro. Me motivó que me llegarán 2 follows y 1 comentario de un anónimo pidiendo que lo continúe. Pues si lo voy a continuar no pienso dejar el fic tirado pero no prometo actualización todas las semanas, lo siento . Pero si una vez al mes! Si me ayudan con motivaciones como comentarme si les gusta o no es muchísimo para mi y hasta tal vez escriba más seguido ;). En fin Saludos y espero que si alguien me lee, le guste.

Como siempre, si hay algún error agradecería que me lo hagan saber. Bye


	5. Capítulo 5

Advertencias.

• Este fic no está basado en el mundo ninja sino que es un AU.

• Posible OoC aunque con toda mi alma trate que no se notará demasiado.

• Leve situación sexual.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los utilizo para esta historia que si es mía.

Hablan

 ** _Recuerdos_**

 _Pensamientos_

Sentimientos.

•Recuerdos

-Itachi, maldición ya te dije que no te necesito. – Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro por su habitación intentando aplacar el enojo. Una voz un poco más grave que la del Uchiha menor se escuchaba del otro lado del móvil. – Si, ni a ti ni a padre. Además a ti qué demonios te importa en qué gasto mi mesada. – cortando la llamada el moreno tiró su celular contra su cama resoplando fastidiado. Se quedó parado unos segundos mirando el cajón de su mesita de luz pensando.

Rápidamente fue hacia su cómoda, abrió el cajón y sacó una pastilla azul brillante, tomando el vaso de agua que dejó en la mañana tragó y se tiró en su cama a mirar el techo.

Estaba furioso y casualmente siempre la culpa la terminaba teniendo el imbécil de su hermano mayor.

Bien sabía él que su padre quería que tomará junto con Itachi las riendas de Uchiha's CorpCo pero simplemente no quería trabajar junto a su hermano, ¿para qué? Si no lo tomarían en cuenta como varias veces ya ocurrió, la última vez que trabajaron juntos fue el quiebre de su relación con su niisan logrando que una grieta se abriera entre ellos. La verdad era que él amaba a su hermano y hasta daría su vida sin pensarlo pero su orgullo era tanto que le nublaba los sentimientos.

Comenzó a sentir el efecto relajado y cerró los ojos.

Su relación con Itachi siempre fue rara pero nunca dudó del amor de su hermano hacia él, desde un principio su hermano mayor nunca estaba mucho tiempo con él a pesar de que le rogará que se quedase a jugar o simplemente a pasar el rato juntos en algún parque. Siempre estaba ocupado y si tenía tiempo se la pasaba con el idiota de su padre.

Su padre.

Sasuke hizo una mueca al pensar en su progenitor.

Con el si que nunca hubo algún tipo de relación normal padre-hijo. Nunca pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, nunca le demostró cariño ni aprecio. Recordó cuando su padre a los 8 años le tiró todos sus juguetes, diciendo que era más importante el estudio que perder el tiempo con estupideces. Nunca olvidaría la expresión dura y fría al decirle eso.

Rio con ganas, si su padre supiese que se la pasaba saliendo y tomando cualquier idiotez que le dieran se pondría colérico, si supiera que el era el causante de todo lo malo que le pasó. La realidad era que odiaba a su padre, nunca recibió palabras de aliento ni siquiera un "bien hecho Sasuke".

Frunció el seño enojado al recordar el porqué de su distanciamiento con Itachi.

 ** _Cuando su padre pidió nuevamente su ayuda para el proyecto de los socios franceses se sintió feliz de que por fin viese que el también era su hijo y que también era un Uchiha ejemplar como su hermano mayor. Puso todo su empeño y tiempo para que todo saliese bien y que por fin su padre lo reconociera, pero todo fue de mal en peor._** ** _Ambos hermanos caminaban por las calles con un humor distintivo. Al fin habían podido cerrar el trato con Francia, costó, reconoció el Uchiha mayor pero su hermanito había tenido mucha influencia en la afirmativa de los actuales socios franceses. Prácticamente Sasuke se había cargado el proyecto al hombro y se encargó de la mayoría de cosas que debían resolver ambos. Internamente se lo agradeció, estaba muy complicado pensando en su vida sentimental y no tenía el cerebro para hacer las cosas bien, aunque sonará raro viniendo de él, era la verdad._** ** _Llegando al edificio central de la empresa ambos entraron y como siempre las miradas de las mujeres se posaron sobre ellos, realmente era un poco incómodo escuchar murmullos como " Mira con que porte y seriedad camina Itachi-san es tan sexy" o "Sasuke-kun y su aire de misterio es tan atractivo" entre otros más que no deseaba recordar._** ** _Subieron al ascensor y apretaron el último de los botones. Ya fuera de la oficina central que pertenecía al socio mayoritario cabe decir su padre. Itachi miró a Sasuke que parecía inquieto. Si no conociese a su hermano diría que estaba nervioso pero no, estaba ansioso y con emoción. Sonrió apenas, esperando que por fin su padre viera lo asombroso que era su hermano._** ** _La voz imponente de Fugaku Uchiha resonó en todo el pasillo dándoles el okey para que ingresarán a su oficina._** ** _A simple vista el lugar era perfecto, una oficina lujosa con sillones individuales de cuero negro acompañados de una mesita de vidrio delicada con vasos encima y un whisky importado por la mitad. Un aroma suave a desodorante ambiental mezclado con perfume masculino, piso de madera y un gran ventanal en donde se observaba el paisaje urbano._** ** _Uchiha Fugaku se encontraba admirándolo sentado en su silla giratoria de cuerina esperando a que sus hijos entrasen. Al escuchar el abrir y cerrar de la puerta suspiró._** ** _-Quiero felicitar a ambos por el trabajo que hicieron. – el menor de los azabaches sonrió con altanería cruzando sus brazos. – Debo aclarar que no esperaba menos de ambos, especialmente de ti. – Fugaku giró sobre su silla mostrando su impenetrable postura y una expresión glacial. – Itachi creo que al hacerte cargo de este proyecto y lograr el objetivo te deja a la altura de poder remplazarme dentro de unos años…- resoplo cansado. – Pero ambos sabemos que todavía debo cerrar unos cuantos negocios así que desearía que fueses mi mano derecha. Todavía no tienes la edad para hacerte cargo completamente pero si para estar a mi lado ayudándome y aconsejándome. Así que, ¿qué dices? – esperando la respuesta Fugaku seguía con los ojos fijos en su primogénito, pero él miró a su hijo menor._** ** _\- Yo… padre la verdad es que Sasuke se encargó de la mayoría de cosas y- el moreno mayor interrumpió con fastidio. -Itachi seguramente fueron nimiedades, ¿puedes dejar de pensar en Sasuke y responder mi pedido?_** ** _El Uchiha menor escuchaba todo con una furia increíble que con los segundos crecía cada vez más. ¡No entendía como su padre hablaba de él como si no estuviese presente! Tanto esfuerzo, tanta dedicación. ¡Maldición! Respiró alterado mirando con rabia a su padre y al estúpido de su hermano por mirarle con lástima._** ** _-Padre realmente Sasuke hizo casi todo y nos representó de la mejor manera, no creo haber podido hacerlo mejor. Después de todo ¿de qué me sirve mentir? Lo menos que se merece es un puesto parecido al que usted me ofrece. – el imponente hombre miró con suspicacia al joven. – Sasuke merece eso y si no está dispuesto a dárselo me temo que tendrá que buscar otra mano derecha._** ** _Fugaku suspiró derrotado. – Está bien, estarás bajo el mando de Itachi Sasuke, el mínimo error y no pensaré ni dos veces en darte de baja. Debes seguir todas las órdenes de tu hermano, ¿podrás con eso? - preguntó burlón el hombre mirando por primera vez desde que entró a su hijo menor._** ** _La gota que derramó el vaso fue esa._** ** _-Sabes padre? Tu y tu maldito puesto de empleo no lo quiero ni lo necesito. Quédate con tu hijo perfecto. – el menor dispuesto a retirarse escuchó nuevamente a su padre._** ** _-¿Lo ves Itachi? No puede con algo tan simple como ser tu asistente. – el joven se volteó furioso a ver a su Niisan que callado le apartó la mirada con culpa y lástima._** ** _-El que no puede con algo tan simple como ser buen padre eres tú. ¡¿con algo tan simple?!¿¡ Estar detrás del culo de Itachi es lo que crees que merezco por haberte salvado de una posible fuga de dinero?!! – furioso Sasuke volteó para irse chocando el hombro de Itachi en el proceso. – y ¿sabes qué hermano? No necesito tu asquerosa mirada de lástima. – abriendo la puerta y dando un paso fuera de la oficina la cerró de un portazo respirando agitadamente._** ** _-Déjalo que juegue al revolucionario, solamente es un mocoso que no sabe que hacer de su vida. Itachi tu también deja de jugar al defensor. ¿Cuento contigo si o no?_** ** _-Si padre._** ** _El menor escuchó todo aumentando su furia, su hermano, su héroe lo estaba traicionando. Y su padre despreciándolo como siempre, era un idiota si pensaba que algo así cambiaria por el maldito contrato que llevó a cabo. Respiró rabioso bajando las escaleras y saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo._**

Suspiró fuertemente al recordar ese odioso día. Se levantó de su cama sintiéndose más relajado y con humor renovado fue hacia su cómoda para tomar una remera blanca suya y otra muda de ropa. Miró su reloj de alguna marca costosa notando que había estado metido en su habitación como por media hora, salió de allí en busca de la joven que vino con él.

Hinata estaba sentada sobre la alfombra de la casa Uchiha revisando el último informe que ella y Sasuke habían terminado. Volteó al ver bajar al moreno cambiado y con una prenda blanca en una de sus manos. Notó también la cara que traía, seguramente se debía a los gritos que logró oír por parte de él. Alzó sus comisuras, después de todo cada familia era un mundo, concluyó para si misma.

-Toma. – Hinata alzó la vista para recibir sobre su cara la prenda blanca que estaba en manos del joven. Desplegándola notó que era una remera para ella ya que a su camisa le faltaban los primeros botones por culpa de él.

\- Arigato Uchiha-san. – mientras ella iba hacia el baño a cambiarse, el joven hizo una mueca y se sentó para comenzar a leer.

Luego de chequear toda la información ambos debían debatir sobre cuál era la opinión de cada uno sobre los temas a explicar en la lección.

Hinata nunca pensó que se sentiría tan incómoda y en desacuerdo con el Uchiha. Su manera de ver las cosas era tan diferente a la suya. La joven estaba roja de la vergüenza ya que estaban debatiendo sobre temas sexuales y cómo debían introducir ese tema en el trabajo. Aparentemente Sasuke no tenía ni pizca de remordimiento en nombrar la palabra sexo y entendía que él estaba naturalizado con el tema, ¡Pero ya! Hablaron sobre el sexo oral y el riesgo que este contrae junto con el sexo sin protección, pero ¡¿porqué debía ella enterarse que al Uchiha le gustaba hacerlo sin condón?!

Sonriendo el joven mostró su altanería y experiencia en el tema molestando levemente a la morena.

-Hyuga eres tan inocente, me sorprende que no te desmayaras en clases de Anatomía. – comentó para ver como ella escondía su cara entre los informes y continuaba su tarea.

Pasadas las tres horas que debían dedicarle al trabajo, metidos cada uno en la lectura de nueva información para el proyecto. Cada tanto Sasuke le dirigía una mirada a la joven pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Pasó una semana y media ya y todavía no había un notable avance que le garantizará ganar la apuesta y eso le rondaba en la cabeza continuamente. Aunque tampoco había hecho un gran esfuerzo para que ella cayera a sus pies pero si fuese una más del montón hasta ya se la habría tirado y ganado la estúpida apuesta.

Se levantó, dispuesto a comenzar su jugada, se acercó hasta la Hyuga que se encontraba parada al lado de la pequeña biblioteca del living. Hinata sintió al moreno moverse y dio media vuelta para verlo muy cerca suyo, demasiado para su gusto. Comenzó a ponerse colorada al ver como se acercaba.

-¿Q-qué ha-haces? – Hinata retrocediendo se pegó a la estantería de libros.

-Hyuga ¿hay alguien que te guste? – preguntó él acercándose más y más a tal punto de acorralarla contra la biblioteca. – Dime que no es el idiota de Inuzuka o el imbécil de Aburame. – ella se sonrojo aún más.

Sonrió con burla, esa chiquilla era demasiado ingenua y tonta.

-Y a us-usted que le importa e-eso. – respondió con impotencia. El joven la vio divertido y la aprisionó contra la estantería provocando que alguno de los libros allí se cayeran.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación responder con preguntas? – ella intentó sostenerle la mirada intentando parecer inquebrantable pero con él no funcionaría, bajando la cabeza Hinata apretó los labios nerviosa. El Uchiha tomó su rostro obligándole a verlo.

-Si no respondes tendrás un castigo Hyu-ga. – comentó acercándose hacia su cara.

La morena no supo qué hacer cuando los labios de Sasuke estaban acariciado los suyos con suavidad, abriendo grande los ojos sintió como la lengua del Uchiha rozaba sus labios para entrar en su cavidad bucal, intentando separarse, él la empujó provocando que cayeran más libros y de la sorpresa ella abriese la boca dándole vía libre al joven. Hinata comenzó a dejarse llevar por el atrevido beso mientras la mano del moreno intentaba colarse por debajo de la camiseta blanca. Bruscamente ella lo empujó y miró enojada tratando de recuperar el aire.

Agitada agachó la mirada y trató de quitar con poca fuerza al joven, sintió impotencia y ganas de llorar.

Sonriendo macabro el moreno la miró fijamente, intentando volver a besarla Hinata levantó su cabeza mostrando sus ojos vidriosos. El Uchiha se quedó en shock. ¿Qué había salido mal?

Llevaba ya casi quince minutos dentro del baño de la casa Uchiha intentando calmarse, su respiración ya casi normal era lo único que se escuchaba en un pequeño eco. Hinata llevo su rostro consternado hacia el espejo, al mirarse notó sus ojos nerviosos y con rastros de lágrimas. Se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose insegura de estar ahí a solas con el muchacho. Escuchando los pasos resonar se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba detrás de la puerta.

-Hyuga debes salir, llevas una hora ahí dentro. – habló apoyándose completamente sobre la puerta.

-N-no qui-quiero. – acurrucándose cerca del lavado Hinata suspiraba. – A-además fueron quince m-minutos.

-Debemos hablar.

-N-no tenemos na-nada de que hablar. – apoyada en la pared la joven cerró los ojos buscando valor para seguir hablando.

-Hinata abre la puerta. Mis padres no tardarán en llegar. – usando el último recurso que tenía el azabache volvió a hablar. – luego tu les explicaras que hacías ahí encerrada. – parándose derecho esperó impaciente alguna señal que le indique si la Hyuga pensaba salir o no.

Perdiendo la paciencia a punto de golpear nuevamente, oyó como la traba era quitada y la puerta se abría mostrando a la morena avergonzada.

-Yo creo que si debemos hablar. – rápidamente el moreno cerrando la puerta la aprisionó en el baño.

El calor se sentía en el aire y la excitación se podía palpar. En cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto visual la Hyuga se sintió derrotada, intentando retroceder chocando con la pared.

-B-Basta. – intentando poner una barrera entre ellos con sus brazos continuó viéndolo. – U-usted y yo nunca d-debimos ha-hablar ni m-mucho menos b-besarnos. – Hinata al no soportar la presión que transmitían sus ojos negros ladeo el rostro incómoda.

-Mph. – acercándose más hacia su rostro el Uchiha pensó que ella tenía razón pero de alguna forma esa apuesta los cruzó, sonrió molesto. – De alguna u otra manera ambos terminamos así ¿por algo es verdad? – miró sus perlas y ella bajó la cabeza negando.

Se sentía avergonzada y humillada. Su primer beso había sido un total fracaso, siempre soñó con dárselo a su novio como símbolo de amor, pero el moreno le arrebató esa oportunidad. Se sintió una estúpida por no tener control de si misma y haber reaccionado correspondiéndolo. Apretó los puños.

Pensó en qué pasaría si alguien se enterase de lo que estaba pasando, sonrió con un poco de molestia al darse cuenta que era imposible pero estaba ocurriendo, Sasuke Uchiha la había besado. Subió sus ojos volviendo a encontrarse con sus pozos oscuros observándola con algo que no pudo descifrar.

-Debería dejarme en paz. – habló segura cerrando los ojos.

-¿Porqué lo haría? – observando su rostro desde muy cerca Sasuke apreció la belleza natural de la joven, las espesas pestañas contrastaban con su piel blanca como nieve. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pequeña nariz y sus labios carnosos que parecían llamarlo.

-U-usted mismo lo dijo. – respondió recordando lo que él le había dicho hace unos días mordiendo su labio inferior aún con los ojos cerrados. Él sonrió de lado al verla tan entregada, no resistió y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso diferente al primero. Este beso parecía ser una necesidad para el moreno, un beso desesperado y brusco, al sentir como poco a poco ella le seguía el ritmo sonrió en medio del beso presionándola aún mas contra la pared.

Hinata por su lado ya no pensaba con racionalidad, olvidó su enojo y solamente se concentró en sentir el vaivén de las lenguas y el sabor agridulce que tenía el Uchiha.

El roce entre los cuerpos no hizo más que aumentar la temperatura en él, tomó una de las piernas de la joven poniéndola alrededor de su cuerpo provocando que su ya dura erección se rozara con la parte íntima de la Hyuga logrando arrancarle un jadeo. Entre toques torpes de parte de ella y sus habilidosas manos intentando sacar la playera que le prestó hace unos momentos, se separaron intentando tomar aire y ambos se miraron fijamente, el joven tomando nuevamente la iniciativa volvió a besarla tomando su rostro. El calor de ambos cuerpos se estaba volviendo insoportable, para el joven no pasó desapercibida la entrega total de la chica poniéndolo más duro.

-¡Sasuke-chan estoy en casa!

Ambos pararon abruptamente al escuchar la voz de Mikoto Uchiha en la casa. Hinata abrió grandemente los ojos con pánico y comenzó a removerse histérica molestando al joven.

-Hyuga si te tranquilizas no se enterarán de que estamos aquí metidos, cálmate. – Sasuke continuó encima de la chica escuchando los tacones resonar cada vez más cerca, de repente le surgió una idea y volteó a ver a la chica perversamente, apretándola nuevamente contra la pared y escuchando el resonar de los tacones se acercó a su cuello para lamerlo y chuparlo. Hinata por su parte soltó un gritillo de la sorpresa provocando que los tacones se dirigiera hacia donde estaban ellos. -Hyuga ahora le dirás a mi madre que estas en el baño porque te descompusiste y fin de la historia. – Susurró contra su cuello poniéndole los pelos de punta a la joven.

-Pe-pero n-no pued-o así. – tratando de sacar a Sasuke, escuchó como Mikoto se acercaba aún más estando a sólo unos pasos del cuarto de baño. Respiró agitada y con pánico notó que la mujer estaba detrás de la puerta, quería gritarle a Sasuke que parara porque no podría hablar así, quiso llorar, no sabía cómo terminó en esa embarazosa situación.

Golpeando la puerta Mikoto escucho la respiración de alguien dentro. – ¿Hay alguien allí dentro? – extrañada de que nadie contestase volvió a golpear. – ¿Sasuke?

-Hyuga debes contestar. – el azabache que seguía besando el cuello ya rojizo de la morena habló. Quería llevarla hasta el extremo para ver como reaccionaría, ¿sería Hinata capaz de mandarlo al frente con su madre?

Respirando hondo la joven cerró los ojos sintiendo los toques de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo.

– Mikoto-san me encuentro y-yo en el baño. – respondió dudosa y con voz suave.

-¡Oh! Hinata-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? Se te escucha un poco mal.

-N-no Mikoto- san, s-solamente me encontraba indispuesta e interrumpí el proyecto para bajar al baño, siento c-causar molestias. – respirando agitada Hinata rogó para que la mujer se fuera sin pedir explicaciones de más.

-Esta bien, si necesitas algo dilo Hinata-chan sabes que no molestas aquí, iré a buscar a Sasuke. - Se escucharon nuevamente los pasos de la mujer resonando en la madera antigua dándole un gran alivio. El Uchiha la miró burlón al verla suspirar tranquila. Tomando su mano Sasuke abrió lentamente la puerta espiando si había alguien en el pasillo. Rápidamente salió y tiró de la Hyuga con el, caminando rápido.

Ya en la habitación del moreno, Hinata suspiró sintiéndose una idiota. Primero se arrepintió y se regaño por haberle seguido el juego a Sasuke. ¿qué hubiese pensado la señora Uchiha si los encontraba en la situación vergonzosa en la que estaban? Seguramente moriría de vergüenza. Quería desaparecer del mundo, que la tierra se la tragase. No sabía cómo ver al Uchiha a los ojos. Suspiró viendo el perfectamente ordenado cuarto del joven, apenas habían subido las escaleras el chico la dejó en su habitación y se fue, le agradeció a los dioses sino sería bastante incómodo estar ambos solos ahí luego de lo que había sucedido.

¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? Su padre no la había criado para que se comportase así, se sintió sucia y una fácil pero rápidamente descartó tal pensamiento. Estaba soltera y tenía la edad suficiente para hacer lo que se le plazca. – _Pero el problema es con quién lo hice…_ suspiró derrotada saliendo de la habitación decidida a irse.

Bajó las escaleras con sigilo, saludó a la madre del joven que obviamente le preguntó cómo se sentía, mintiendo se libró de le mujer y se despidió.

Tomando sus cosas Sasuke la miró guardar los informes con una sonrisa satisfecha, irritada guardó todo y fue en dirección a la puerta esperando que alguien le abriese.

Caminando hacia ella el Uchiha la miró fijamente. – Creí que solamente trabajaríamos pero me lleve una linda sorpresita Hyuga. – sonriendo burlón le abrió la puerta recibiendo solamente una mirada berrinchuda. Rio para sí mismo, esa chica era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Cerrando la puerta encontró a su madre mirándolo enojada con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Sasuke-chan piensas decirme que hacían ambos en el baño? – el menor abrió los ojos pasmado. – Oh si Sasu, yo también tuve 17 años alguna vez.

Holaa! Bueno aquí traje la actu y en menos de lo pensado ya que estuve un poco enferma, me la pase en cama y aproveche para darle atención al fic. Aparte de eso sus comentarios me motivaron demasiado! Pensé que nadie me leería ya, muchísimas gracias por apoyar el fic.

Por otro lado pueden ver como ambos ya son bastante cercanos, Hinata entró en la etapa de negación aunque se entregó en bandejita de plata XD pero bueno yo no la culparía quién no se dejaría hacer por Sasuki?

También vimos la aparición de Itachi en el fic, aunque todavia falta para su protagonico xD

En fin espero les haya gustado y me hagan saber si hay algún error o también sugerencias son bienvenidas. Estaré actualizando ya para el siguiente mes. Saludos!


End file.
